Come with Me
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John is heart and doesn't want to hurt Mark. Mark told him he love him but things went different. Would John be with Mark M/M SLASH


**Base on a song Come with Me-Phil Collins **

**John had his heart broken but Mark is there to help**

* * *

_**John. P.O.V**_

Mark and I walked around the beach. It's our six month anniversary together. I love Mark, but I'm afraid to tell him. I'm afraid to be his. I had my heart broken once, I don't want that again. We sat down. I looked at Mark and he went closer to me.

"I love you" Mark whispered

I gasped and held my breath in. He loves me; I…I can't do this. I got up and ran. I don't want a broken heart. I don't want to go this far.

"John!" Mark yelled and chased after me. He stopped in front of me. Mark stared at me and sang.

I'll try to make the sunshine brighter for you  
I will even play the fool if it makes you smile  
I'll try to make you laugh if there's a tear in your eye  
After all is said, after all is done I'll do anything for you

"John I know you had a broken heart, but please…trust me…I love you" he said "I'll do anything to make you smile"

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hands, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head, it's gonna be alright

"Come with me…I will help you through the pain" Mark said

I looked down and sighed. I then walked. He stopped me and stared at me. He looked hurt.

I'll try to make the stars shine brighter for you  
And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high  
I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky  
'Cos after all is said, after all is done I'd do anything for you

"We had lots of fun together, and I want to make you smile every single day" he said as he picked me up. I was on his shoulder. I sighed and spread my arms. I felt amazing. The wind blowing, it felt wonderful.

Mark smiled and twirled. He then placed me down and kissed me.

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head, it's gonna be alright

"John…you are scared that I will hurt you…but deep inside I can see that you love me" Mark whispered. I nodded and looked away. "And I promise I won't hurt you, I will never hurt you"

Through the eyes of innocence  
You will find, you will see  
There'll come a time it all makes sense  
And you won't know but it will show inside, deep inside

"Trust me John…Come with me" he whispered.

I stared at him. I had tears in my eyes.

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head, it's gonna be alright

"I'll do anything for you…" he whispered

I hugged Mark and he swayed. I started crying.

"I'll do anything for you" he whispered

I'll try to make the days last longer for you  
From the daybreak 'til the sunset, 'til the end of time  
I'll keep you safe, away from the heartache  
'Cos when all is said and when all is done I'd do anything for you

"I'll keep you safe…I know you're scared…but don't be…" Mark whispered in my ear. I never felt this safe. In his arms; it's like all the problems are gone.

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head, it's gonna be alright

Mark leans and lifts my head. Mark leaned and kissed me. I then thought about the past. I can't do this. It hurts; I don't want to hurt Mark.

I ran and Mark chased after me. "John!"

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head, it's gonna be alright

I stopped and looked at the sky. I turned to see Mark standing a few feet away from me. I went down to my knees and started crying. I don't want a broken heart.

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head, it's gonna be alright

I cried until I heard footsteps. I then see a hand; it was Mark. I held his hand and he lifts me up. I was about to speak but he stopped me.

"Close your eyes" he whispered "Hold my hand"

I held his hand, my eyes closed. He then hugged me. I breathed in and out. Yes…I do love him.

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head, it's gonna be alright

I leaned back and kissed him. "I love you…Mark" I said with tear of joy. Mark smiled and hugged me tight.

"I love you John...so much…so much" he said as he kissed me. I laughed and hugged him tight.

"Come with me…" he whispered

I smiled and nodded. I held his hand and we walked back home.

* * *

**John give in to Mark. John has a happy life ahead of him. **

**base on a song Come with Me-Phil Collins **


End file.
